Una mirada
by Missannie L
Summary: Porque simplemente esa mirada fue diferente, puede llegar a cambiarlo todo, y hacer la vida un poco más llevadera.
1. Yao – Mei

_Disclaimer: Los personajes y demás pertenecen a Disney, sólo hago esto porque tengo una computadora y un padre que paga Internet n_n_

* * *

><p><strong>Una mirada<strong>

**.**

**Yao - Mei**

**.**

Siempre que lo veían le dedicaban la mirada de siempre: sorpresa, mezclada con burla y, en algunos casos, asco. Pero con ella fue diferente.

Sus ojos mostraban sorpresa, sí. Aunque también tenían vergüenza y emoción. Además de algo que sólo le dedicaban a hombres apuestos: admiración.

Todavía estaba aturdido por esa mirada y eso que había pasado ya varias horas desde que su zapato cayó. Trataba de concentrarse en el paisaje, en el camino, en la conversación ridícula de Ling, pero primero se había detenido para analizar _esa_ mirada y compararla con otras para llegar a la conclusión de que no se la había imaginado y de que era imposible que se la hubiese dedicado a alguien más.

Según su memoria él era el único al que se la pudo dedicar.

Si todo eso era cierto podría ser... ¿_Amor_? ¿Un amor a primera vista?

Podría tratarse solamente de que los anhelos más profundos de su corazón hubiesen aparecido nuevamente para torturarlo, mientras podría disfrutar del recuerdo de _su _mirada, y fantasear con que ella sentía lo mismo por él, que su rostro y tamaño no le causaban lástima o desagrado, que _podrían_ llegar a tener su historia de amor como Mulan y el General.

Aunque era prácticamente imposible, pero una mirada puede cambiar todo, y hacer la vida un poco más llevadera.

**.**

_Cha chán_

_Después de varias cosillas decidí colgar esto por aquí, hay un montón de historias (bueno, no tantas) sobre Mulan y Shang o Mushu, pero casi ninguna sobre los soldados, así que se me ocurrió meter pensamientos de ellos, o puede que sólo lo haga sobre Mei y Yao, depende de la recepción y si me aconsejan seguir o no (¿Reviews?)  
><em>

_Por un momento consideré ponerlo junto con ALODS o su continuación, pero no. Porque eso es exclusivamente de Shang y así quiero que se quede._

_Creo que es todo_

_Gracias por leer... :D espero que les haya gustado tanto o más que a mí escribirlo._

_Missannie (por las moscas, antes Arya Bromsson)_


	2. Emperador – OC

_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni el universo de Mulan me pertenecen. Sólo la historia, o drabble (:_

* * *

><p><strong>Una mirada<strong>

**.**

**Emperador - OC**

**.**

Caminó lentamente por el pasillo hasta detenerse en el lugar donde se encontraba un lienzo grande. El Emperador lo tocó de forma delicada.

Había muchos cuadros en el palacio donde aparecía su difunta esposa, pero su favorito era ése, donde aparecía sola, esbozando una sonrisa discreta, usando la ropa que traía el día en que se conocieron junto con _la_ mirada.

Aquella que le había dedicado desde el día en que se conocieron hasta su muerte.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando recordó que en sus últimas palabras le había suplicado que cuidara a sus hijas. Probablemente se hubiera enojado con él por permitir que tuvieran unas bodas arregladas y no por amor. Tal y como habían hecho con ellos, sólo que, en su caso, se enamoraron después de su primer encuentro, platicando por horas y, después del primer día, no quisieron pasar más tiempo separados.

Esperaba que lo mismo le pasara a sus pequeñas. Durante mucho tiempo meditó sobre el problema, tratando de buscar una solución donde la fuerza bruta no estuviera involucrada. Y no tuvo mucha opción cuando Ting-Ting, al enterarse sobre su problema, no dudó en ofrecerse para casarse, seguida por Mei y Su, aunque pudo detectar una chispa de decepción y enojo, pero, a pesar de eso, vislumbró también una ligera esperanza. De poder enamorarse después de compartir una mirada.

Pero si no sucedía serían infelices y la culpa sería solamente de él.

–Que pase –susurró, delineando la figura de su amada que podía tocar–. _Por favor _–suplicó antes de dar media vuelta, regresando a su realidad.

**.**

_¡Hola!_

_Estaba yo, en clase cuando apareció esto en mi mente y tuve que escribirlo, espero que les haya gustado._

_En realidad cuasi todos los personajes de Mulan me encantan n_n y perdón si se salió un poco de contexto, pero todos los drabbles o viñetas o cualquier cosa que se me ocurra tendrá relación con miradas. Por el momento soy una chica que escribe cursilerías, pero si tienen otras opciones... Acepto de todo (:_

_También tengo otro, pero es del insufrible consejero, Chi-Fu, pero no sé... :P_

_Missannie_


End file.
